


American Youth

by Nirvana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Established Relationship, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Mentions Of Annulment, Open ended, Running Away, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Derek Hale, Teenage Stiles Stilinski, court house wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana/pseuds/Nirvana
Summary: Derek and Stiles are madly in love. The summer of their senior year of high school they decided that their not gonna wait until after college like everyone keeps insisting. So, they take Derek’s  Camaro and drive down the pacific coast,  essentially running away to get married.





	American Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore young love. I’m a sucker for it. After listening to Frank Ocean’ s American Wedding once, this happened. I suggest listening to the song while reading.  
> Derek’s 18  
> Stiles’ 17  
> https://m.soundcloud.com/everything-frank-ocean/american-wedding  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed.

Derek’s leg bounces uncontrollably as he and Stiles wait in the crowded courtroom. Their hands are clasped tightly in each others as they watch couple after couple stand in front of the judge. They both keep glancing at one another as they see couples rejoicing and taking photos with family and friends.

It's a Friday Afternoon, how could there be so many people waiting for the same thing he ponders? Stiles bites his lip in anticipation, he’s practically vibrating in his seat as they patiently wait for their number to be called. He’s swimming in his suit jacket, three days ago they found a thrift store in town and bought their suits.

The pants aren’t any better, the sweet old woman who owned the establishment offered to tailor them for free but Stiles didn’t wanna be a burden. Derek’s suit is a charcoal black and is extremely snug. Stiles honestly can’t wait to get back to the motel and help him out of it. He grins remembering telling Derek just as much merely hours ago.

Derek nudges Stiles and stands as their number is called. They move to in front of the judge and Stiles begins sweating as he reaches into his suit pocket to grab his vows. The paper is crushed and stained. The words have been crossed over and revised several times. He’s only been writing it for a day, but he stares up into Derek’s eyes and breathes easily.

” _Once there was a small prince in a world with no one to call his own. He felt like a burden to his family and friends. Upon venturing into the forest he found a little wolf. This wolf was a part of a very big pack, the pack loved him cherished him, fought tooth and nail for the little wolf. It’s because he loves and cherishes the prince so does his pack. The wolf made the prince feel loved and heard. Without the wolf that prince would not have become the man you see today. I love you Derek.”_

As tears steam down his face, Derek wipes his cheeks and under his chin with the sleeve of his suit jacket. He exhales softly before moving to kiss Stiles on the cheek. 

“ _I am forever grateful for attending the wrong home room class four years ago. Without that single mishap I could have missed out on a gem like you. I’m grateful to be the calm in your storm. I’m thankful that you’re my anchor when things get hectic for me. I treasure everything that you do and will continue to do for and with me. I can’t wait to grow old together. Forever and a Day.”_

Stiles wipes at his face, blubbering softly as they repeat after the judge. They slip the rings on each other. After he pronounces them husbands, Stiles’ brain almost combust with the force in which Derek tips him back and kisses him. 

He slides his tongue into the kiss and they pull apart as a whimper slips out from one of them. The sweet old woman from the thrift shop signs her signature as their witness after they both sign their marriage certificate using the surname “ _Hale”._

_______

Stiles scratches around the tape that’s burning into his skin. Derek lounges on his stomach, the middle of his shoulder blades matching Stiles arm with tape and clear wrapping.

Derek mumbles softly lifting his head up. “Stop itching it, you’ll give yourself an infection.” Stiles mimics him and sticks his tongue out. “Blah. Blah.Blah. I’m going to swim Mr. Hale.” 

Stiles pulls off his tank top and stands up running towards the ocean. The yellow and orange from his swim trunks contrast so beautifully against his skin. 

Derek watches behind his sunglasses as Stiles stands against the crashing waves. He finds himself sitting up and running down the beach to frolick in the water with his husband.

_____

Derek pants softly as Stiles lays on top of him, their chest rising and falling in unison. It’s the sixth round they’ve had. The sun is coming up and his body feels slicked with sweat, there’s aches in all the right places. 

Stiles drags opened mouth kisses up his torso mumbling unintelligible sweet nothings. Derek bask in the after glow playing with Stiles’ fingers.

”Your tattoo is healing well.” Derek smiles as he tilts his head up giving Stiles more room to leave hickies. Stiles grins, he glances at his bicep where a small black triskelion sits. It’s turning purplish blue. 

He licks Derek’s lower lip nodding. “I shouldn’t have itched it though. It wouldn’t have swelled up like that. Yours is completely different.” Derek laughs as golden hour lights up the motel room. Stiles eyes look like shimmering molasses. His skin has tanned two shades darker since they’ve started their journey, his hair is shoulder length. Those beautiful moles are so prominent that Derek is immensely mesmerized by his husband’s beauty.

_____

It’s late August and they’ve been home for two weeks. Derek has tried calling Stiles’ phone several times now. He knows that Stiles has to drive down to Berkley at the end of the week. He’s sitting on the stump of the tree Stiles and he first kissed under. He’s carving their names into the stump as Stiles strides up to him.

Derek raises an eyebrow. Stiles sits down in front of him, he crosses both legs and drags his fingers over the carvings. He’s wearing Derek’s tie dye shirt from New Mexico. Derek sighs when he notices Stiles tan line where his wedding band should be. 

Derek laughs humorlessly, “I take it, you didn’t tell the Sheriff.” Stiles picks at the tree, sighing softly. “I’ve had a hell of a summer  
so baby don't take this hard. But maybe we should get an annulment, before this goes way to far.”

Derek nods as he wipes his eye briefly. “I’m going to NYU, you’re going to Berkley. It was just an American wedding. They don't mean too much, they don't last enough. We had an American Wedding at the end of our senior year. We had a summer of love and mischief on the pacific coast. Now what's mine is yours,  
American divorce.”


End file.
